


Baked

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is a stress eater who can't cookie. Lucky for him it seems someone else in his dorm is a stress baker. Now he just needs to find out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked

Teddy knew he should stop waiting until the night before his papers were due to start writing them, but he would swear upon his comic book collection that he pressure produced some of his best writing. Through some housing maricle Teddy had been gifted an absentee roommate. Eli tended to go out most nights, but unfortunately tonight didn’t seem to be one of those nights. Normally Teddy wouldn’t mind spending the night with his roommate, but this paper was worth 15% of his grade and he only had his name written.

Now it was almost midnight and Teddy was camped up in the dorm lounge trying not to fall asleep. When he had started writing he was more than willing to let all of the people going in and out of the kitchen making themselves midnight snacks. He might have starred in a little too long when his dorm crush rushed into the kitchen arms full of grocery bags looking stressed. The other man was shorter and leaner than Teddy, almost to the point of looking awkward, but the other man wore it well. 

He was starting to wish he had brought some snacks of his own but at this point he knew that going back into his room would be a death sentence for his paper. In a desperate admit to avoid work and satisfy his sweet tooth Teddy decided to see if anyone had left communal goodies out in the dorm kitchen. It seemed the college gods had decided to bless him because sitting on the counter next to the stove was a tupperware with a note that said, “Please take some!!! I made too many!!!” Always one to help someone out Teddy quickly opened the tupperware and grabbed three cookies. 

He shoved one in his mouth and returned to his laptop, chewing on the cookie. It was plain chocolate chip but it was the best darn chocolate cookie he had ever eaten, not that he would be telling his mom that. It didn’t take him long to finish off the other two cookies. Teddy looked at his barely written paper and then over at the kitchen where he knew the amazing cookies were. He made a deal with himself; he still needed to written about 8 pages, so every time he finished a page he would reward himself with a cookie. 

With the reward of cookies over his head Teddy started writing again with renewed enthusiasm. After getting up the third time to get his reward Teddy just kidnapped the tupperware to keep it by his seat on the couch. With the tupperware so close to him, Teddy found himself justifying rewarding himself after almost every paragraph was written. 

By the time Teddy had finished his paper the tupperware was empty. Sheepishly, Teddy wandered back into the kitchen to wash out the tupperware. He made a mental note to add extra time to his workouts to make up for all of the calories. The cookies were worth it though. At the last minute he decided to leave a note of his own. Taking the paper that was taped to the lid, Teddy flipped it over and grabbed a pen from his backpack. “Thanks for the cookies. They helped write my paper :)” 

Midterms would be the death of Teddy. He was regretting his choice of taking Geological disasters for a easy A, as the class was proving to be a 100 times harder than he thought it was going to be. Now he was trying to cram for the midterm. He had taken up residence in the dorm lounge again. He had his notes spread out over an entire table. 

When he had originally commandeered his table, his crush had been curled up on a couch nearby with another boy. Teddy would have been jealous if the boy hadn’t clearly been his crush’s twin. The white haired boy was rubbing circles on the curled up boy’s back. It seemed like midterms were stressful for everyone. Teddy was almost said when the boys disappeared to the kitchen. 

When he was about half way through the study guide Teddy figured he deserved a snack break. This time he had thought ahead and brought his own snacks, but the memory of those cookie sent him off to the kitchen. He didn’t really think that there would be any cookies, it was probably just a one time thing, but it didn’t hurt to look. The universe rewarded him, since sitting out on the counter was a plate with a few cupcakes with a note attached. The cupcakes were frosted with much more effort than Teddy would have put in for communal food. It seemed the mystery baker was in an Alice and Wonderland mood because the cakes each looked like characters from the film.Teddy picked up the note and read, “Eat me! Don’t worry they aren’t from wonderland.” 

Teddy laughed at the reference and grabbed the Alice cake, peeling off the wrapper to take a bite. Since no one was in the kitchen, Teddy didn’t bother to suppress his moan of pleasure. He grabbed a couple more cupcakes and brought them back to his area. He made sure to leave his own note and drawing before leaving. “Maybe midterms are driving everyone a little mad, but these cakes make it a little better.” He drew some tea cups and top hats around his note. He didn’t know if the baker would ever see his notes, but he felt better about taking the goodies by leaving them. 

Teddy was normally a people person, but even he hated group projects. It was always impossible to coordinate schedules until the night before the project was due. This project was slightly important since it was counting instead of the final for the women’s studies class Teddy was taking to satisfy a liberal arts requirement. He had offered up his dorm to study which was how they found themselves in the lounge trying to write their group paper and make their presentation. 

“The syllabus just says to make the visual ‘creative’ and not to use powerpoint.” Cassie said with a groan. 

“The project is a joke anyway. We just have to create a feminist utopia.” Kate said, not looking up from her laptop. She had offered to do the bulk of the writing in exchange for not having to do any of the preparations for the visuals of their presentation. 

“We have four canvases, so why don’t we do two of the dystopia now and two of the ideal.” Teddy suggested. He didn’t really mind the lack of direction, preferring to have free reign. 

“Who is going to paint? I am not artistic at all.” Cassie complained. Teddy rolled his eyes. High school had made him used to having all artistic parts of group projects, but he was not about to let that slide her. 

“She said it wasn’t going to be graded on artistic ability, so it doesn’t matter if you can paint or not.” Teddy said. He and Cassie picked out what they wanted to do and started painting. Kate would ask for help on the written portion so they would throw ideas out for her. It wasn’t that bad though. The two girls pulled their own weight and were excellent company. Still it was taking awhile, it was already past midnight. 

“This is taking forever. I'm so hungry.” Cassie whined dropping her paintbrush. 

“Hi hungry, I’m Teddy.” Teddy said without thinking. He had to dodge a pen that Cassie threw at him.

“Teddy Altman, you are terrible, and will make a great dad someday.” Kate said with a smirk. 

“In all seriousness though. I’m hungry too. I’m going to go get us some snacks.” Teddy said standing up. He walked over to his dorm room to grab some snacks. On the way back he hesitated by the kitchen. He wondered if his mystery baker had made too many goodies again. It seemed he was in luck because sitting on the counter was a plate full of brownies with a note. “Made too many. Hope these brownies make your day special.” Teddy laughed a the note grabbing the plate to bring back to his group. 

“Sweet.” Cassie said grabbing a brownie and shoving it in her mouth. “Oh my god Teddy. These are amazing. Did you make these?” Cassie said with her mouth still full of chocolate. 

“No. Someone keeps leaving these baked goods in the kitchen, saying that made too many.” Teddy said grabbing a brownie for himself. 

“Who even does that?” Kate says, taking one for herself. 

“Probably some girl stress baking.” Cassie said taking another brownie. 

“I like to think it’s a boy.” Teddy mumbled. Kate rolled her eyes.

“You would. But boy’s  basically have black holes as stomachs so if it was a boy they most certainly would not be leaving these out.” Kate said taking a second brownie. 

“Whoever made them can be my new best friend.” Cassie said, taking a third brownie. 

“I think that is enough for now.” Teddy said suddenly, moving the plate of brownies further away from the hungry girl. He didn’t know why but he felt a little jealous to have them eating the brownies. The rational part of his mind knew that a lot of the dorm had to have eaten some of these little pieces of heaven, but the irrational part of his brain didn’t like seeing other people eat them. 

They managed to finish their project and the plate of brownies. Teddy made sure to wash the plate before writing his own note to the mystery baker. “Thanks for making group projects a little more tolerable.” He decided to add a little drawing at the bottom of someone eating a brownie. 

Teddy wasn’t ashamed to admit he couldn’t cook. Seeing as the university made him buy an expensive meal plan he didn’t actually have to. Unfortunately he was also a stress eater and had gone through all his meals for the week meaning he would have to cook for himself. By cook he really meant heat up some pizza in the oven, but honestly it was best he could do. At least he wasn’t just heating it up in the microwave. 

He bounded over to the kitchen, pizza and plate in hand. He put the pizza in the oven and put a timer on his phone before plopping down on a couch. There wasn’t anyone else in the lounge so it was pretty quiet. He was pretty invested in his game of angry birds so he didn’t notice that someone was trying to get his attention until then was a hand being waved in front of his face. 

“Is that your pizza burning in the oven?” his crush said in an annoyed voice. 

“Oh shit.” Teddy said rushing to save his food. 

“You are lucky that didn’t set off the fire alarm. If you weren’t going to watch it, why didn’t you set an alarm?” The boy said following Teddy into the kitchen. Teddy noticed a smudge of flour on the boy’s pale face and all of the mixing bowls and pan of cookies ready to go into the oven. 

“I thought I did set an alarm, but I must have forgotten to actually have it start.” Teddy said looking sadly at his too burned to eat pizza. Guess he didn’t really need to eat anyway. 

“ I’m sorry about your pizza though. If you want you can have some of the cookies I am making. They are double chocolate chip.” The boy offered. “I’m Billy by the way. I see you studying in the lounge and around the building  a lot but haven’t gotten around to introducing myself yet.”

“Teddy. And I will definitely be taking you up that. If you want I can pay yu back by helping you with the dishes.” Teddy offered. He was rewarded with a wide smile. 

“I’m not saying no, but you really don’t have to help. I was just going to leave them out here for people to eat anyway. That’s what I always do” Billy said placing the cookie sheet in the oven. Teddy felt his heart flutter. So his mystery baker and crush were the same people. 

“So you are the one providing all of my midnight snacks.” Teddy says with a laugh. He grabbed an empty bowl and started to wash it. He saw Billy hop up on the counter beside the sink. He wanted to ask if Billy had gotten his notes, but wasn’t really sure how to phrase it. “Now don’t think I am complaining, but why are you leaving all of these in the kitchen. If I could bake like that I would be eating nonstop.” Teddy said, looking up at Billy who laughed. 

“Well I have to maintain my figure somehow and I’m not really one for the gym, although it looks like that wouldn’t really be a problem for you.” Billy said, eyes roaming over Teddy’s arms. Teddy felt himself blush and looked back into the ink at the bowl he was washing. Needing something else to distract himself with, Teddy reached over Billy to grab some of the baking utensils to wash. “I really only bake when I’m stressed and Tommy, my twin,  is only allowed to eat so many before I have to put my foot down.” 

“Lucky for you, I am a stress eater.” Teddy said making Billy laugh.

“A match made in heaven.” Billy added. Teddy smiled, he liked the sound of that. 

Teddy ended up waiting for all of the cookies to bake with Billy, not that he noticed the time passing. It turned out that he and Billy had a lot in common. They liked all the same movies, shows, and comics. Teddy was wondering where this boy had been all his life and how to keep him in his life now that he had found him. 

When they had finished up and Billy had split the cookies between three tupperwares, Teddy felt his heart sink. He wanted to make sure that he could see Billy again. He saw Billy scribble a note prompting people to eat the cookies in one of the bins, before giving Teddy another one. 

“Since you already admitted to eating the bulk of my baked goods take these and leave those for everyone else.” Bill said gathering up his supplies. Teddy offered to help carry them back to Billy’s room. Teddy wanted to drag his feet on the walk up the stairs to try and take as much time as possible but it wasn’t a very long walk. They stopped in front of Billy’s door and Billy looked up at him expectantly. 

“Would you want to get dinner and see a movie sometime?” Teddy asked hesitantly. He saw Billy bite his lip. 

“Like a date?” Billy asked in a nervous voice. This is where Teddy didn’t want to mess up. He most definifilty wanted it to be a date, but didn’t want the other boy to feel pressured or anything. Teddy could live with just being friends. 

“If you want to be.” Teddy said. Billy eed him.

“That doesn’t sound too enthusiastic. Do YOU want it to be a date?” Billy asked.

“Yes.” Teddy admitted. Billy beamed at him.

“Then yes.” Billy said before kissing Teddy on the check and disappearing into his room. Teddy stood there in shock for a second before breaking out a grin of his own. He practically skipped back to his room from happiness. Once back in his room he opened the tupperware to grab a cookie and found a note taped to the inside of the lid. It had a phone number on it. “Since I know you will eat of these tonight, give me a call the next time you need a stress baker.” Teddy grinned as he clutched the note. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of dialogue heavy and a little awkward. I would love feedback.


End file.
